Cherry Popsicle
by Krabby Patty
Summary: Things just seem to get hotter with cherry Popsicles around. Oneshot, JulieSandyKirsten.


**Author's Note:** Not exactly my best work, but I hope you will enjoy this anyway. It's a response to a meme on LiveJournal. I was prompted by **i-love-svu** with cherry Popsicles, and here's what I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction involving characters from _The O.C._, owned by Josh Schwartz and FOX Television.The plot of the story below is the product of the author's imagination and therefore used in a fictional manner.

* * *

**Cherry Popsicle **

* * *

Cursing to herself about the abnormal heat that seemed to seep through the cool walls of The Newport Group, a frustrated Julie Cooper bolted from her desk, grabbed her purse and walked out of her office. She couldn't take the heat anymore. Whether her only friend was going to say yes or no, Julie was dragging Kirsten Cohen somewhere else to refresh themselves, maybe grab something on the rocks or even a cone of Ben & Jerry's. _Anything_.

Her loud heels clicked loudly on the expensive marble flooring as she moved from one cubicle to the other, until she finally reached the hallway that led towards Kirsten's private office. Julie gave a curt nod at the secretary who was busy on the phone before walking further down the corridor. Her mind was already thinking of those cool treats, the feel of ice-cold liquid against the back of her throat, or the heavenly goodness of an ice cream sundae. But as Julie rounded the corner, she halted in her footsteps. If anything, the temperature in the air seemed to rise even further.

The blinds were pulled down, but they weren't closed enough. Through them, Julie could see Sandy Cohen sitting down on the low coffee table, with his wife stradding him as she sat on his lap. Kirsten's giggles floated through the ajar door as Sandy fed her with what looked like a cherry Popsicle. She seemed to be putting on a show for Sandy , and even Julie could sense that there was something sensual and suggestive in the way Kirsten sucked at the tip of the cold treat. Her face flushed in embarrassment, and possibly something more.

Feeling somewhat like a voyeur, Julie checked left and right and made sure no one was watching her, before peering into the window. By now, Sandy had joined his wife in licking the Popsicle, his lips occasionally moving around it to kiss hers. Both of them laughed at his assault before resuming their erotic foodplay. He trailed the Popsicle down her neck, leaving a delicious red trail on her skin. Kirsten moaned and closed her eyes as Sandy lapped up the sticky juice, burying his face into her neck and sucking hungrily, possibly bringing out a bruise Julie knew Kirsten would try to cover later with some concealer, to no avail.

She let out a long breath she didn't even realize she was holding. This was wrong. Julie knew she shouldn't be watching, especially since Kirsten and Sandy were her friends. But they made it so hard for her to look away. She watched with interested, longing eyes as Kirsten and Sandy continued making out, her soft moans and his low grunts sounding like music to her ears. _God, this was hot_.

All of a sudden, Kirsten opened her eyes and stared straight into Julie's green ones. Julie froze in her spot, unable to move at the shock. Maybe, if she didn't move, Kirsten wouldn't realize she was there in the first place. Julie stood still and watched as Kirsten looked down at Sandy. Sandy lifted his head from her flushed shoulder and grinned as his wife swooped down to nibble on his ear and whispered something that Julie wasn't able to catch. Both of them laughed again, making Julie feel somewhat uneasy.

She was about to turn and finally leave, when Kirsten pulled away from Sandy's ear to look at Julie again. Smirking, she kept her gaze intent on her friend as she kissed Sandy deeply, his hands moving to pull down the straps of her silky camisole. Kirsten pulled away and nodded at Sandy.

"Julie?" She heard Sandy's voice call out her name. Julie stilled. She was so caught. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment as she stepped into the doorway, letting her presence be visible to the couple.

"Yes?" Julie squeaked, her eyes looking everywhere but at Kirsten and Sandy. The former had only her bra on from the waist up, while the latter's hands were roaming around her body.

Kirsten's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and suggestion as Sandy traced her skin once more with the slowly melting sweet. She stared straight into Julie's nervous eyes, and the look only made her hot all over.

"Cherry Popsicle?"

* * *

**THE END **

* * *

_I'll give you cherry Popsicles if you review:) _


End file.
